


Fight Club

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, BDSM, Death, F/F, Horror, Lemon, M/M, NCS, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the woods of Maine lies a boarding school for extraordinary individuals. Surrounded by the dark woods, they are isolated, cut off from the rest of the world. The trees hide a terrible secret, but not quite as terrible as what lies inside the school itself. The students are ruled by an elite club. There, they fight for their freedom. The losers become slaves to the winners in a brutal hierarchy. The teachers, on the other hand, are looking for a very special student… sixth year, Duo Maxwell, knows all about these gruesome truths, but his life goes on as it always had… alone. Until one day, a new student arrives who isn’t as willing to except the way things are. Meanwhile, their surroundings close in as voices whisper in the woods at night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club

Fight Club  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6x2, Rashidx2, 5+M, R+1, OMCx2.  
Warnings: AU, a character from another series, NCS, abuse, violence, supernatural elements, language, lemon, mutilations, bastardized Rashid, Treize, and Relena.  
Author’s Notes: This is my homage to Tenjho Tenge, Battle Vixens, and, oddly enough, the Woods. It’s basically like all of those martial art anime meeting those dark, isolated woman horror movies.   
Summary: Deep in the woods of Maine lies a boarding school for extraordinary individuals. Surrounded by the dark woods, they are isolated, cut off from the rest of the world. The trees hide a terrible secret, but not quite as terrible as what lies inside the school itself. The students are ruled by an elite club. There, they fight for their freedom. The losers become slaves to the winners in a brutal hierarchy. The teachers, on the other hand, are looking for a very special student… sixth year, Duo Maxwell, knows all about these gruesome truths, but his life goes on as it always had… alone. Until one day, a new student arrives who isn’t as willing to except the way things are. Meanwhile, their surroundings close in as voices whisper in the woods at night…  
Prologue – Arrival Pt. 1  
The boy looked out of the window of the car with a great look of nervousness. His hands fiddled alternately between his braided hair and the golden cross that hung from around his neck. His gaze went to the two figures sitting up front, not for the first time. Their backs were stiff, both the man and the woman. The man was driving, his hair brown and slick back in a tight style. The woman had a hat covering her hair, which he had yet to see. They had ceased to move since they had herded him into the car. They were more like wooden dolls than people. It had been six, long hours since they had left the orphanage and the child was quickly shifting back and forth from boredom to worry. Not a single sound penetrated the silence of the early morning. He, for one, was too unsure of his situation to speak out. He stared out the window again. Woods after woods stretched on, as far as he could see for over three hours now. A faint mist was spread out among the trees, giving them a strange air, like a graveyard, or the terrifying darkness he had been forced to read about in the bible at the orphanage. His hands went back to his cross, rubbing it. He marveled at its sudden coldness, despite the fact that he had been rubbing it for hours. He did not believe in God, but the symbol made him feel comforted, anyway. As he looked through the woods, he saw the shadows take shape, like people waving off in a distance. He tore his gaze away. After three hours of watching the same thing over and over, his eyes were becoming blurry.   
It had only been six hours since Duo had been driven away from his home at the orphanage. It had been a poor place, but he missed it already. Mostly, he missed the caretakers there; a kindly priest and a nun whom treated him like their son. But, when a pricey school like Dunwhich Academy gave someone as young as him, especially an orphan with no family or knowledge of his past, a scholarship, what choice did he have? Still, as the huge iron gates of his new home creaked open with a haunting shriek, he believed that he had never felt so alone in his life.  
End Prologue


End file.
